Ascendência
by Blanxe
Summary: O corpo dele comprimiu o seu, abraçando-o forte, expressando um desejo que jamais morrera, nem morreria, enquanto eles vivessem. *** Side-Fic de Essência***


Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Aviso: Essa fic faz parte dos arcos iniciados por Reminiscência. Em algum ponto você não vai entender essa história caso comece a lê-la sem antes ter lido todas as outras fics que fazem parte dessa série.

Esta fanfic foi escrita para a querida Karura Shinigami, em homenagem ao seu aniversário!

* * *

**ASCENDÊNCIA**

Dedicada à Karura Shinigami

* * *

O moreno olhava de um jeito indiferente para o loiro, mas, mesmo assim, olhava. Espionava-o sem que ninguém soubesse, sem que ninguém notasse seu interesse. Para muitos, seu jeito de fitá-lo poderia ser encarado como desdém, ou quem sabe inveja, mas apenas ele mesmo sabia o motivo de seus olhares de esguelha ou as nuances que interiorizava.

Poderia ser um menino introvertido, um garoto antipático, mas não era. O loiro parecia mais sério e centrado que todos dentro da turma, pois tinha um objetivo:

— Quero me tornar um Hokage. — ele respondera uma vez ao professor.

Apesar de sua aparente apatia, o loiro sorria algumas vezes. Não era um sorriso muito aberto, mas ainda assim, era simpático e realçava aquele jeito sereno de ser.

Depois da chegada de uma nova aluna — uma ruiva escandalosa — ele passara a dividir com ela os olhares na direção dele. Mesmo que esta não notasse, já havia visto o rubor em suas maçãs sardentas toda vez que o loiro lhe dedicava qualquer tipo de atenção, mesmo que fosse um breve olhar.

O sinal tocava, as crianças saiam para brincar e comer do lado de fora. As vozes animadas e os gritos em meio às travessuras eram constantes. Mas o loiro preferia ficar na sala, repassando tudo o que aprendera na aula anterior. Isso não ocorria com frequência, e sim, uma vez ou outra.

Por isso que, quando ele ficava na sala estudando, Fugaku também permanecia. Ficava exatamente onde estava, sentado ao lado dele, ainda se permitindo lançar-lhe olhares de esguelha.

— Isso é difícil. — ele murmurou, com as sobrancelhas loiras franzidas e os olhos azuis compenetrados no caderno aberto sobre a mesa.

— Se dividir a questão em duas, fica mais fácil. — sugeriu ao loiro, espiando qual dos exercícios que seu amigo estava encontrando dificuldade.

O loiro assentiu, aceitando a sugestão e fazendo exatamente o que o colega havia sugerido.

Internamente, Fugaku sorriu. Sentia-se bem quando conseguia se mostrar mais inteligente que Minato e, consequentemente, ajudá-lo.

— Não vai sair pra comer? — a ruiva que entrou na sala, repentinamente, chamou a atenção de ambos, mas com a pergunta direcionada apenas para o loiro.

Minato desviou os olhos do exercício por um momento e, fitando a recém chegada, respondeu, educadamente:

— Não, prefiro continuar estudando.

Sem se dar por satisfeita, a ruiva fez um pequeno bico contrariado e subitamente pegou o braço do garoto loiro.

— Vem! Pode terminar isso depois, Minato! – ela determinou. — Eu fiz algo especial pra você.

Sem chances de escapar, Minato acabou sendo puxado para fora da sala pela energética Kushina, sem perceber os olhos negros que ficaram fitando sua partida.

oOo

— Fugaku! — ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se para confirmar quem era.

O loiro andava apressado em sua direção. Havia um sorriso cordial nos lábios e um brilho bonito nos olhos cor de céu. Fugaku parou o caminho que fazia de volta para casa e esperou que o outro garoto se aproximasse.

Era difícil prever o que Namikaze poderia querer consigo, mas, desde que fora - e continuava sendo - privado de sua companhia durante o horário do intervalo por causa de Kushina, qualquer oportunidade que tivesse para conversar ou estar perto do colega, seria bem vinda.

— Quer ir treinar hoje? — ele lhe perguntou, casualmente.

Era final de tarde, sua mãe o esperava para o jantar, tinha outras obrigações dentro da própria casa, porém, a resposta que deixou sua boca foi contrária a todas as expectativas anteriores.

— Claro.

Afinal, era a primeira vez que Minato o chamava para fazer algo fora da academia.

Eles caminharam até uma parte boa e isolada da floresta, onde praticaram grande parte do que estavam aprendendo na escola ninja. Fugaku e ele conversaram pouco, mas a proximidade que ganharam a partir dali foi algo que fez crescer ainda mais aquele sentimento estranho que o Uchiha acalentava pelo colega.

oOo

Minato observava o amigo mostrar-lhe como havia dominado o Gouryuuka no Jutsu — uma evolução de seu já usado Goukakyuu. A habilidade de Fugaku com o elemento fogo era impressionante e sabia o quanto o amigo estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por estar progredindo tão rápido.

Gostava da companhia do Uchiha. Ele era diferente dos outros garotos. Apesar de gostar de brincar e conversar como os demais, possuía uma personalidade com a qual se identificava mais. Ele não dizia nada que fosse bobo ou alienado, ao contrário, Fugaku sempre falava o necessário, fazendo-o soar mais adulto do que as demais crianças.

A independência do moreno em modos e atitudes agradava Minato. Além do mais, ele vinha de uma linhagem de ninjas respeitados em Konoha e certamente isso favorecia o entrosamento que mantinham.

— Quer ajuda com as kunais? — Fugaku lhe perguntou, tirando Minato de seu transe e fazendo-o perceber que ficara tempo demais olhando com as armas na mão e nada treinara.

— Não acho que seja necessário. — Minato contradisse, indo para a área que havia escolhido para treinar com as armas ninjas.

— Você ainda lança como uma mulherzinha. — escutou Fugaku resmungar, malicioso, atrás de si.

Minato sorriu, dando uma olhadela por sobre os ombros e retorquiu:

— Olha quem fala.

— Sou melhor que você. — imediatamente o moreno torceu o nariz, causando mais divertimento em Minato.

— Mostre como se faz então, oh Senhor das Kunais.

— Ridículo. — Fugaku desdenhou.

Fugaku tomou uma das kunais das mãos de Minato e posicionou-se mirando o alvo preso a uma árvore. Sem piscar, lançou certeiramente o que seria a cabeça do suposto inimigo, virando em seguida para fitar com superioridade o amigo.

— Sabe o que o professor disse sobre atirar em pontos vitais, não sabe? — Minato censurou imediatamente o moreno.

— Besteira. Isso é uma questão de momento. — Fugaku deu de ombros. — E você que não consegue mesmo acertar a cabeça de ninguém.

— Nunca foi meu ponto forte. — confessou o loiro.

Não estava mentindo. Era bom com a kunai, mais ainda não era tão bom quanto Fugaku.

Viu o amigo estender-lhe uma das armas e elevar uma sobrancelha desafiando-o. Prontamente, Minato aceitou e se posicionou para fazer o lançamento. No entanto, logo sentiu a presença do outro garoto atrás de si.

Ele ajeitou sua postura, até mesmo a inclinação de sua cabeça, enquanto usava o próprio corpo encostado ao seu como modelo. Minato enrubesceu momentaneamente, agradecendo por Fugaku estar atrás de si e não poder ver seu constrangimento.

Naquela primeira tentativa ele errou vergonhosamente, mas nada teve a ver com a má instrução de seu amigo Uchiha. Minato sabia que sua falta de mira foi ocasionada pelo estremecimento provocado com o contato do outro garoto consigo.

Apesar de tudo, da gozação de Fugaku por sua falha, o loiro achou que aquele foi um dos melhores dias que passara com o amigo, afinal, a sensação do contato do corpo de Fugaku com o seu, permanecera consigo por muito tempo.

oOo

Minato havia ido atrás dela.

Havia sido uma missão, mesmo assim, não conseguia afastar aquele amargo sentimento que o fazia acusá-lo de ter ido atrás _**dela**_.

Já desistira de compreender a si mesmo quando se tratava do amigo. Minato tinha todo o direito de fazer o que bem quisesse, mas Fugaku não era capaz de lidar com a proximidade dele com Kushina.

Ele estava no hospital por causa dela.

Soube que em meio ao resgate da hospedeira da Kyuubi, o loiro acabara se ferindo e por isso se encontrava hospitalizado. Debatera muito mentalmente se deveria ir visitá-lo. De alguma forma, queria puni-lo pelo que estava despertando em si, por não se dar conta do que sentia, muito menos, ver que era o responsável por seu desalento.

Mesmo já tendo quinze anos, Fugaku quis agir de um modo infantil e simplesmente castigar o amigo por sua falha. Ainda que preocupado e cheio de vontade de vê-lo, não foi ao hospital visitá-lo. Manteve-se neutro, como se a internação do loiro sequer fosse importante para si.

Contivera o ciúme ao saber que Kushina passava um tempo com Minato durante todos os dias. Concentrou-se em suas missões como ninja e em seus treinos para aprimorar suas técnicas. Até que em uma tarde, quando recolhia seu equipamento para retornar ao Distrito Uchiha, foi surpreendido pela aparição de ninguém menos que a ruiva.

Fugaku a fitou com indiferença, para em seguida, voltar a guardar suas coisas como fazia anteriormente.

— Minato pediu para que viesse falar com você. — ela falou, iniciando a conversa.

Sem desviar-se de sua tarefa, Fugaku apenas perguntou, casualmente.

— O que ele quer?

— Ele quer que vá ao hospital. — Kushina esclareceu. — Por que não foi visitá-lo ainda, Fugaku?

Como resposta para a ruiva, ofereceu o silêncio. Não precisava se justificar para ela, ainda mais porque era exatamente Kushina o motivo de sua irritação com Minato. Pegou o estojo de armas, guardou-o na bolsa e, apoiando a alça nos ombros, começou a fazer seu caminho de volta para casa.

— Ei, Fugaku! — Kushina gritou para ele, contrariada, fazendo-o se contrair pelo timbre escandaloso dela. — Não me escutou?

— Eu escutei. — ele respondeu, sem cessar seu caminhar. — O recado está dado.

— Ele está chateado porque você ainda não foi vê-lo. Não são melhores amigos? Deveria ir visitá-lo. Onde está a sua consideração? Ele se machucou e nem pode deixar o hospital e tudo o que você faz é ignorá-lo.

Fugaku rodou os olhos e apertou os passos, querendo se distanciar da fala incessante da ruiva.

Porém, naquela mesma noite, ele se esgueirou pelo hospital e entrou no quarto onde Minato estava internado. Ver o outro jovem descansando e, aparentemente bem, era um alívio. Confessara para si mesmo que o amigo lhe fazia muita falta.

Perto da cama, ele ficou por um tempo admirando o rosto adormecido do Namikaze. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte perante a constatação de como a cada dia o loiro ficava mais bonito.

Queria conter aquele sentimento confuso que o embaraçava, mas era um esforço inútil.

Logo sua mão se ergueu, indo em direção a face de Minato. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos pela ansiedade de tocar a pele bronzeada. Entretanto, a milímetros de fazê-lo, se travou. Um pingo de sua racionalidade o deteve e fez com que retroagisse rapidamente, como se aquele contato fosse capaz de queimá-lo.

No peito de Fugaku, os batimentos se aceleraram e o desconcerto o atingiu.

Sem querer arriscar ser levado por seus impulsos novamente, ele partiu imediatamente, pensando sobre a besteira de atração que vinha se intensificando pelo melhor amigo.

oOo

Não via Minato desde o incidente no hospital. Namikaze parecia ter encarado muito seriamente o seu descaso e também não fizera questão de ir procurá-lo.

Contudo, naquela noite, o jounin viera ao Distrito Uchiha para dar a notícia sobre a morte de um de seus discípulos, que por consequência era membro do clã.

Obito nunca fora uma grande expectativa para os Uchiha, ainda assim fora muito querido. Por isso, foi um choque o ocorrido, principalmente para os pais do menino.

Minato deveria ter protegido Obito e não ter ido anunciar sobre a sua morte, fazendo-o ainda de um jeito quase indiferente, deixando entender que não se importava. Conhecia a personalidade do Namikaze, por isso, sabia que esse era seu jeito. Ele se importava com seus discípulos, porém, não via mais a morte como algo que o desconcertasse. Fazia parte da vida de um ninja.

Fugaku olhava distante, sério e resignado. Quando Minato notou a sua presença, pensou ter visto uma nuance diferente nos orbes azuis. No entanto, o moreno permaneceu para confirmar.

Desejava poder ser imune aquele olhar, mas não era.

Rumou para o dojo, pretendendo ficar em um local recluso, longe dos comentários tristes e do luto que via nos olhos do seu clã, pelo menino morto. Não esperava ser incomodado ali, àquela hora da noite, mas ouviu a porta correr e chateou-se por ter companhia naquele momento.

Ajoelhado sobre a tábua corrida e encerada, Fugaku permaneceu de olhos fechados, até que ouviu aquela voz.

A voz que fez suas mãos se fecharem sobre suas coxas, seu corpo inteiro se retesar e seus orbes ônix se abrirem.

— Fugaku?

Bastou seu nome ser dito por naquele tom suave, para que o moreno fosse invadido pelo calor que emanava do responsável por seus batimentos cardíacos estarem acelerados.

Escutou a porta correr se fechando de novo, e os passos leves, quase inaudíveis, se aproximarem de onde estava.

— Por quê? — ele lhe perguntou, enquanto a tensão crescia em Fugaku com cada novo passo que trazia o loiro até si.

Havia um travamento em sua garganta gerado pelo branco repentino que tomara conta de sua mente. Tentou se apegar ao fato de que aquele era só Minato — seu amigo e nada mais. Porém, nenhum som foi emitido: não era capaz de formular uma resposta.

— Eu não entendo. — o amigo ninja confessou, desolado, parando em pé atrás do moreno e deixando este ainda mais tenso. — Eu queria entender, mas não entendo.

— Um bom motivo para mantermos as coisas como estão. – Fugaku conseguiu responder, repentinamente, soando mais seco do que pretendia.

Fora a vez de Minato ficar em silêncio; os punhos cerrados fortemente, enquanto absorvia o que acabara de ouvir. Olhava fixamente para as costas onde o símbolo do clã Uchiha estava bordado no kimono branco formal que Fugaku vestia.

Contudo, seu jeito comedido ruía por causa do outro adolescente. Só Fugaku parecia ter a habilidade de tirá-lo de suas metas e abalar suas convicções.

O moreno sentiu que o loiro se abaixara sutilmente, provavelmente, ajoelhando-se no tatame e, para seu total aturdimento, tocou suas costas com a testa.

— Não faça isso, Fugaku. — ele pediu. — Eu o estimo muito.

O Uchiha praguejou internamente por ver sua resistência esvair-se por causa do jeito solicito como falava Minato. Ficou quieto por mais alguns segundos, querendo que o contato perdurasse para que pudesse aproveitar mais um pouco da proximidade.

Acabou perdendo a noção do tempo em que se mantiveram daquela forma, até sentir a mão dele tocar a lateral de seu corpo.

O toque gerou ansiedade e deixou Fugaku confuso e sem reação. Ele sentiu uma leve pressão em suas costas, muito suave: um beijo havia sido depositado ali, bem em cima do símbolo de seu clã.

A mão apertou sua veste, enquanto sentia um novo toque dos lábios subindo para sua nuca. Foi incapaz de suprimir o arrepio que despertou o seu corpo. Ainda não conseguia entender, porém, não questionou as ações do loiro.

Temia.

Tinha receio de falar algo e descobrir que estava se precipitando ao assumir coisas que não existiam.

Sendo assim, permaneceu mudo, mesmo que trêmulo e desnorteado. A partir do momento em que a outra mão de Minato encostou em seu ombro e, lentamente, afastou o tecido claro para o lado — exibindo a pele alva do local — Fugaku percebeu a respiração pesada do loiro, principalmente quando a boca dele desceu para beijar a pele recém exposta.

— Suki da — Minato sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto aquela mão na lateral de seu corpo se esgueirava para dentro da parte inferior de seu kimono, onde buscou por sua ereção e a segurou. — Suki da yo.

Fugaku nunca sentiu tamanha euforia como estava sentindo por causa daquelas palavras; por causa daquela proximidade íntima. Minato não sabia, mas aquela confissão mexia inimaginavelmente com seu coração, ao passo que o excitava com a sua voz serena e a forma ousada que o tocava.

Mas tudo estava indo rápido demais e Fugaku não tinha certeza se era o certo, ainda que fosse algo que seu âmago clamasse.

— Minato… — chamou, sendo imediatamente entorpecido pelos beijos em seu pescoço, mas segurou o pulso do outro para impedir a masturbação.

Entretanto, Minato não cedeu, continuando com os movimentos.

— Eu venho desejando tocá-lo assim há tanto tempo… — Namikaze disse — Não me negue isso, Fugaku. Não me afaste…

Os pensamentos foram cortados ao ter o queixo segurado, delicadamente, e o rosto virado. A boca de Minato cobriu a sua num beijo cálido, que fez Fugaku desmanchar-se junto ao loiro, correspondendo ao ato com a mesma dedicação.

Não parecia real, porém, o moreno sabia que estava acontecendo: sentia os lábios arderem e o baixo-ventre formigar. O sobe e desce da mão fechada em seu sexo, trouxeram ofegos que compartilhou em meio ao beijo; o calor do corpo atrás do seu, esbraseava seu ser completamente.

E quando a excitação foi demais para suportar, esvaiu-se em seu ápice, enquanto arquejava em puro prazer.

Ofegante, entorpecido e com a visão nublada, Fugaku sentiu a mão retroagir suja, e com uma urgência foi despido de seu kimono e deitado sobre o piso do dojo.

Quando finalmente deu por si, um dígito lubrificado com seu próprio gozo acariciava a parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Os olhos negros se arregalaram, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para protestar. O dedo viscoso deslizou para seu interior, gerando um leve desconforto.

Os movimentos de entra e sai do indicador de Minato logo foram acompanhados por mais dois dedos, que o prepararam. No chão, Fugaku se contraía e ao mesmo tempo sentia prazer ao ser tocado intimamente.

Os olhos azuis se deliciavam em ver o moreno entregue e, sem mais poder se conter, Minato, retirou os dedos do corpo morno e afastou-lhe pernas, erguendo-as sobre seus ombros, enquanto expunha o membro excitado e o posicionava na entrada que há pouco molestava.

Fugaku grunhiu e resfolegou, sentido a pressão que a glande intumescida começou a fazer para garantir a entrada em sua passagem. Minato se afundou lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, dentro do canal apertado; atento ao próprio sexo que sumia até estar totalmente e perfeitamente encaixado no interior do amante.

Cobrindo o corpo do Uchiha, Minato ficou parado por quase um minuto inteiro. De forma alguma, o loiro o machucaria; isso Fugaku sabia muito bem. A pélvis de Minato retroagiu, então, e voltou a investir contra o corpo abaixo do seu, com os olhos azuis fascinados pela entrega do amante cujo rosto expressava a imensa satisfação de abrigá-lo dentro de si.

Ele começou com movimentos cadenciados, enquanto o jovem abaixo de si continha os gemidos, deixando Minato ainda mais extasiado. O loiro acariciou a ereção que se enrijecera novamente, embevecido ao reparar a entrega completa do moreno para si.

Fugaku, por sua vez, não continha mais as emoções. Não importava estar se mostrando vulnerável ou fora do padrão de como costumava se comportar. Minato fazia amor consigo; não existia motivo para se resguardar.

A sensação de ser preenchido pelo outro era perfeita, a fricção de entrada e saída causava espasmos por seu corpo e quando em um movimento mais profundo dentro de si o atingiu, Fugaku reteve um gemido alto, indicando ao loiro que havia encontrado seu ponto de prazer.

Quando as estocadas, então, se tornaram mais fortes e precisas, o Uchiha teve a boca devorada, enquanto Minato se embalava sobre si. Os gemidos altos foram parcialmente abafados pelo beijo e a mente do moreno só era capaz de registrar o calor de seu membro friccionando contra o abdômen do outro jovem. Abraçou o loiro pelo pescoço, obrigando-o a colar mais seus corpos e tornar mais bruto o beijo que dividiam.

Suas mãos, então, deslizaram pelas costas largas de Minato, encontrando caminho até as nádegas firmes. Apertou-as e as acariciou com lascívia, ao mesmo tempo em que forçou o amante a impelir-se com mais vigor. Virando a cabeça para o lado, deu total acesso ao seu pescoço alvo.

O loiro aproveitou a oferenda e passou a morder e chupar o local exposto, adorando ver os arrepios que estremeciam Fugaku. Mas ele próprio já começava a sentir a pressão de estar prestes a se perder completamente naquele ato.

Sendo assim, Minato continuou a se arremeter, forte e profundamente, entre as pernas do moreno, tendo o seu nome sendo repetido como um mantra pela boca deliciosa de seu Uchiha, que arranhava, com as unhas curtas, suas costas e nádegas, enquanto seu membro túrgido, pressionado e friccionado entre seus abdomens, sujava o local.

Minato adorou admirar cada linha de prazer no rosto do outro quando este alcançou o ápice pela segunda vez. O pensamento de que agora o moreno se esvaia de prazer por finalmente estar sendo totalmente possuído por si, fez com que os olhos azuis se fechassem e que seu gozo o ofuscasse no momento em que as paredes internas do moreno trincaram, comprimindo sua masculinidade.

Ficou completamente tenso, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e despejando, intensamente, seu sêmen no interior de Fugaku.

Ofegando, esperou que os efeitos do sexo sucumbissem, permanecendo fincado no amante.

Quando os olhos azuis cristalinos se abriram, depararam-se com a visão sedutora de um moreno exaurido, levemente suado, ainda com os olhos fechados e arfando. A cabeça encontrava-se de lado e os cabelos escuros úmidos de suor, caiam sobre seu rosto. Havia um leve sorriso nos lábios inchados e uma completude que Minato gratamente compartilhava.

— Suki da… — ouviu Fugaku sussurrar, fazendo sua completude se tornar ainda mais perfeita.

oOo

Minato estava perturbado.

Embora não transparecesse, estava inquieto e insatisfeito com a situação que se apresentava para si. Namorava secretamente Fugaku há quase um ano e, até então, o relacionamento entre eles só se aprofundava, ainda que o moreno nutrisse um ciúme por causa de Kushina que buscava esconder a todo custo.

A situação parecia ter se invertido naquele dia. Fugaku o chamara para conversar e estavam juntos, na parte dos fundos da academia ninja, onde ainda lecionavam.

— Quando vai ser? — indagou, firme e contendo o desgosto que o assolava.

— Em duas semanas. — Fugaku respondeu, prontamente.

Foi quando o loiro olhou com ressentimento contido para o amante.

— Não podia simplesmente ter dito: não? – questionou, resguardando suas emoções, assim como Fugaku o fazia muito bem.

— É uma conveniência. — esclareceu o moreno. — Sou obrigado a cumprir com certas responsabilidades dentro do clã.

Sabia das regras que regiam certos clãs dentro do mundo ninja, onde os membros mantinham a linhagem gerando herdeiros com o mesmo sangue, sem macular a genética. Era o caso do clã Uchiha. Sempre se relacionavam entre si, casando-se por conveniência com primos ou primas, assim evitavam que o poder inato deles se deteriorasse nas gerações seguintes.

Minato sabia, mas naquele caso — e somente naquele caso — achava inadmissível. Tratava-se de seu amante tendo que se casar com uma prima. Dividir aquele homem com outra pessoa, para o Namikaze, não era uma opção.

— Gerar herdeiros. — Minato concluiu com amargura. — Isso implica em dormir com Mikoto.

— Não vai mudar nada. — o Uchiha garantiu. — Está se preocupando à toa.

Internamente indignado, Minato olhou para o moreno e indolente, definiu:

— Já mudou.

Viu o jeito aturdido na expressão de Fugaku por poucos segundos, mas não se importou com o sacrifício dele pelo seu clã. Havia certo egoísmo dentro do loiro que o impelia a ser intransigente e a não ver pela mesma ótica serena que Fugaku visualizava a situação. Da mesma maneira que o moreno não o perdoara pela proximidade que sempre dera a Kushina, agora Minato também não seria compreensivo com o passo que o amante estava dando.

— Eu não gosto da Mikoto. — Fugaku atestou. — Não precisa se preocupar…

— Não espere que eu vá tolerar isso. — finalizou o loiro secamente, deixando o Uchiha sem reação para trás.

Para alguém sempre tão controlado, Minato estava colocando a perder a sua frieza e apatia por causa daquele homem. Em momento algum, demonstrara exaltação durante a conversa com Fugaku, mas por dentro… por dentro existia um descompasso e um conflito que o fazia querer ir diretamente ao clã do amante e dizer exatamente a quem Fugaku pertencia.

Entretanto, não o fez. Jamais prejudicaria o Uchiha, pois ele era importante demais para si. Mais importante do que seu desgosto e muito mais importante que seu orgulho. Por isso, mesmo afirmando que não iria assistir a cerimônia que faria de seu amante um homem casado, Minato compareceu.

Impassivo, ele assistiu até o momento em que formalmente Mikoto foi declarada esposa de Fugaku. Ele esperou até que os recém casados se dispersassem para saudar os convidados e teve seu momento assim que vieram cumprimentá-lo. Viu que, apesar de não estar visível, Fugaku tinha um brilho de constrangimento nos olhos ônix e sequer sorriu quando Minato lhe dedicou um falso sorriso cordial.

— Que bom ter comparecido, Minato-san. Sei que Fugaku tem muita consideração por você. — Mikoto agradeceu, mostrando-se belíssima e educada.

— Não poderia deixar de estar presente nesse momento tão importante na vida do meu melhor amigo. — Minato fingiu sinceridade e polidez. — Sei que ele a fará muito feliz.

Ela assentiu, com um leve rubor no rosto alvo e bonito, e Minato se contraiu internamente.

Mikoto não tinha defeitos, era perfeita. Isso era o que lhe causava mais receio.

Receio de que Fugaku, com a convivência, acabasse se apaixonando por aquela mulher. Não era impossível, ainda mais com ela agindo de forma tão doce e amena.

O inconformismo falou mais alto dentro de si e logo segurou no braço do moreno e desculpou-se com a noiva.

— Será que se incomodaria de eu tomar uns minutos de seu marido?

Ela novamente sorriu, compreensiva, e meneou a cabeça em outra direção.

— De forma alguma. Kushina está me chamando também.

Kushina, pela primeira vez, estava servindo para alguma coisa útil — Minato pensou. Com o distanciamento de Mikoto, o loiro olhou sem expressão para Fugaku e, no instante seguinte, o arrastou para fora do salão no qual estavam.

— Minato…

— Não diga nada, Fugaku. — ele exigiu, sem se alterar, levando-o para um dos lavabos da parte mais interna local.

— O que quer, afinal? — o homem de cabelos escuros questionou ao ser trancando naquele espaço diminuto com o loiro.

— Não vai tocar nela sem antes se lembrar que é a mim que você ama.

E ele beijou o moreno com uma fúria libidinosa, prensando-o contra a porta do cubículo e esfregando suas pélvis.

Minato não se restringiu e Fugaku foi responsivo a todas as suas atitudes, excitado pelo seu ciúme, o despiu do traje que os impediam de um maior contato. E erguendo as pernas dele ao redor de sua cintura, posicionou-se e o possuiu com firmeza e paixão.

Fugaku teve os gemidos contidos pela boca do loiro, enquanto seu interior era estocado repetidas vezes pelo sexo de Minato até que em uma última arremetida forte e precisa, sentiu-o expelir sua semente em seu canal, desencadeando a mesma reação de puro êxtase em si.

oOo

Era repugnante imaginar Minato acariciando Kushina, fazendo amor com ela, sentindo prazer com a ruiva…

Minato não tinha o direito de fazer isso consigo. Fugaku simplesmente não tivera opção de não se casar-se com Mikoto, mas o loiro… o maldito propusera a Kushina!

Soubera por causa da esposa que era muito amiga da jinchuuriki. Minato nem o poupara do desgosto de ter ouvido de sua própria boca; permitira que a revelação viesse de terceiros.

Depois que Itachi nascera, Minato ficara ainda mais exigente e mais introspectivo com Fugaku. Achava que era pelo menino ser a confirmação de que ele – Fugaku – tinha mesmo relações sexuais com Mikoto. Mas Minato deveria saber, mais do que ninguém, que aquela era a função de seu casamento: gerar herdeiros para o clã.

Não podia negar que se afeiçoara a esposa, mas não a ponto de esquecer quem realmente amava. Não era raro ser arrastado durante à noite para fazer amor com o loiro, enquanto a mulher dormia, como também não era raro estar gozando dentro do corpo de Mikoto e ter que morder a boca para não clamar o nome de Minato.

Mas o que seu amante estava fazendo, classificava-se como a pior traição que Fugaku já cogitara ocorrer em sua vida.

— Fugaku, por que está com essa cara? — Minato lhe perguntou assim que entrou no apartamento do loiro.

Realmente, sua expressão era pesada e sombria, mas não se importava em mostrar ao amante o tamanho de sua insatisfação.

— Você está se vingando? — inquiriu, fuzilando o loiro com o olhar.

O entendimento sobre o que insinuava, chegou rapidamente a Minato, que não fez muita questão em se defender e sequer pareceu estar realmente se importando com sua chateação.

— Estou assumindo o meu dever como Hokage. — falou com descaso.

Foi quando a intenção verdadeiramente fez sentido para o Uchiha. Minato não o deixava esquecer o quão calculista poderia ser em alguns momentos. A posição como Hokage havia sido cedida para o amante há pouco tempo. Sua nomeação trouxe um grande alvoroço, principalmente por ele ser um ninja muito forte e dedicado a Konoha. Era quase uma tradição a jinchuuriki da Kyuubi se casar com o Hokage, fora assim com a esposa de Hashirama Senju e assim seria com Kushina Uzumaki.

Às vezes, achava que tudo era uma questão de ego, quando se tratava de Minato. Amava o loiro imensamente, mas começava a se perguntar se não fora até agora, mais uma conveniência que Minato sustentava.

Não poderia saber.

Todavia, saber do arranjo do Hokage se casar com a jinchuuriki, não era o suficiente para amenizar sua contrariedade.

— Você não é obrigado a casar com Kushina. — Fugaku atestou, severamente.

Minato deu de ombros e replicou sem reservas:

— Não, mas eu quero. Você formou sua família, Fugaku. Acho que tenho o direito de fazer o mesmo.

Os olhos negros se estreitaram, a raiva crescente o dominando a ponto de seu sharingan ser ativado.

— É por vingança. — retorquiu entre dentes. — Pois bem, Minato. Construa a sua família. Faça as vontades de Kushina.

Com medo de cometer alguma loucura, Fugaku deu as costas, pronto para deixar o apartamento.

— Você não pode me julgar, Fugaku. — Minato falou.

Fugaku parou, deu uma risada curta e sem se voltar para trás, respondeu:

— Vou me lembrar disso.

Fora a última vez que conversaram durante um longo período.

oOo

A notícia da segunda gravidez de Mikoto deixou Minato mais indócil, enquanto Fugaku realmente apreciou o fato.

Mesmo separados, o moreno sabia que incomodava ao loiro.

Mas, Itachi já estava com quase cinco anos e nada mais justo que tivesse um irmãozinho. Devido às responsabilidades que seu primogênito tomava com afinco, Fugaku achava que seria um ninja perfeito para o clã e poderia servir de exemplo para o mais novo que chegaria a alguns meses.

Porém, o troco veio logo em seguida. Fugaku guardou a fúria quando soube que Kushina engravidara. Novamente, Mikoto fora a portadora da mensagem, inocente, sem saber como qualquer notícia relacionada a Minato, o incomodava.

Suas funções agora estavam mais restritas ao trabalho dentro de Konoha, agindo dentro da polícia que sabia muito bem que fora um embuste para que fossem facilmente controlados.

De toda a forma, os problemas do clã, Fugaku mantinha em separado de sua vida emocional.

Desconfiava, com um ciúme enorme, que o loiro houvesse se apaixonado por Kushina.

Mas tentava enclausurar aquele sentimento de inconformismo dentro de si. Pouco o via, mas quando seus olhares se encontravam pela cidade, fazia questão de mostrar ao Hokage que não havia mais nenhum amor restante ali para ele.

Uma vez, quando vira de longe Kushina com a barriga enorme, feliz cumprimentando Mikoto pelo nascimento de Sasuke, chegou a desejar que tudo desse errado naquele parto. Que ela morresse junto com aquela criança e Minato sofresse como ele estava sofrendo pelo distanciamento entre os dois.

Fora exatamente o que desejara.

Kushina partiu para um local distante para dar a luz de forma segura ao bebê de Minato e ele não pôde ficar mais surpreso quando o loiro surgiu perto de si, no local isolado de onde mirava a partida da ruiva.

— Fugaku…

Com o semblante ainda endurecido, o moreno percebia nos olhos do ex-amante uma ânsia antiga; uma a qual ele não seria mais capaz de tolerar.

— Sua mulher vai dar a luz. — disse com escárnio. — O que está fazendo aqui ainda?

Vendo-o de perto, com mais cuidado, percebia que estava um pouco abatido, cansado, mas não foi o suficiente para esmorecer Fugaku.

Minato respirou fundo e, tentando não ser tão prepotente, falou ao outro:

— Ela é uma boa pessoa, Fugaku. Merece toda a felicidade que eu possa dar a ela, mesmo que seja um embuste.

O maxilar de Fugaku endureceu, enquanto lutava para não dar um soco no rosto de Minato. Voltou toda a sua frustração para suas palavras, que foram cuspidas com uma frieza impar:

— Então vá fazê-la feliz.

— Mas eu não sou, sem você. — Minato replicou, com um sorriso triste. — Eu o quero, Fugaku. — chegou perto do moreno, se detendo quando este deu um passo para trás, querendo distância. — Como antes… quero as coisas como antes…

— Nós temos nossas vidas separadas agora. — Fugaku relembrou. — Você terá mais responsabilidades com a chegada do seu filho. O nosso tempo acabou. Agora é o tempo deles.

Nunca vira Minato olhá-lo daquela maneira. Parecia perdido e ao mesmo tempo resignado. Provavelmente, o loiro percebera que estavam em um caminho sem volta, mas, mesmo assim, arriscou-se, avançando para frente e tomando a boca do moreno na sua.

Fugaku sentiu-se como há anos atrás, quando Minato o beijara pela primeira vez. Sentiu naquele beijo, também, a saudade e sua própria incapacidade de negar o quanto amava Minato, o quanto queria que pudessem ficar juntos como quando eram adolescentes.

O corpo de Minato comprimiu o seu, abraçando-o forte, enquanto invadia boca com a língua, expressando um desejo que jamais morrera, nem morreria enquanto eles vivessem.

— Suki da yo, Minato… — Fugaku sussurrou no ouvido do Hokage antes dele se afastar de si e se apressar para encontrar com Kushina para o parto do primeiro filho.

oOo

O seu desejo foi atendido de maneira violenta e Fugaku quase não se conteve em pé quando lhe foi dada a notícia de que Minato havia morrido juntamente com Kushina. O parto ocorrera normalmente. Teria sido tranquilo, acaso não houvesse a aparição de Madara. O excluído membro do clã Uchiha fora responsável pela libertação da Kyuubi, por ter condenado a Vila a um ataque e também por tirar a vida do homem por quem Fugaku sempre fora apaixonado.

A vida para o moreno parecia ter desmoronado ali.

Sem segundas chances, sem perdões idiotas.

Soube que o filho de ambos sobrevivera. Que em um último ato desesperado, Minato selara o demônio no próprio filho, impondo assim uma vida de futura exclusão ao menino.

Havia uma comoção maior que fora trazida com a morte do quarto Hokage. As pessoas queriam ver morto o pequeno que abrigava o monstro que destruíra vidas naquela noite, culpando até seu nascimento como causa da tragédia que abalava a Vila da Folha.

Mal acreditou quando o terceiro Hokage lhe abordou, com o pequeno bebê nos braços e pediu para que cuidasse do recém nascido. Era o esperado, afinal, sempre fora o melhor amigo de Minato. Além do mais, que lugar mais respeitado e seguro que o Distrito Uchiha para abrigar o pequeno que precisava de amparo e proteção?

Sua primeira reação foi de negar prontamente, mas quando viu a forte semelhança daquele bebêzinho com Minato, seu coração apertou de tal forma que teve que lutar para que o marejado em seus olhos não se transformasse em lágrimas continuas.

Ele abrigou o pequeno em seus braços e este se aconchegou quase imediatamente, esboçando um sorriso de contentamento, enquanto o levava para sua casa.

oOo

Com quatro meses, Sasuke era um bebê pouco sorridente, como Fugaku, mas herdara a beleza de Mikoto e isso o fazia bem simpático aos olhos de todos. Ali, dividindo o mesmo berço que seu filho, estava o pequeno Naruto. Fugaku observava a ambos com um sorriso de nostalgia. O loiro tinha olhos tão azuis quanto os de Minato e estes orbes tão claros olhavam para Sasuke como se fosse algo muito divertido, pois o sorrisinho não deixava os lábios do menino.

Itachi, com cinco anos completos, estava ao seu lado, observando o novo bebê que tinham em casa. Mesmo com o tempo que Naruto estava com eles, Itachi não se cansava de fitar o contraste do pequeno com o perfil dos Uchiha.

— Ele vai poder ser meu otouto também? — Itachi perguntou, monótono, mas não menos interessado.

— Por mais um tempo. — respondeu ao seu primogênito, sem saber se ficaria com o filho de Minato definitivamente.

Poderia se afeiçoar àquela criança; poderia chegar a amá-la, mesmo sendo filho de Kushina; mas talvez, não quisesse correr esse risco. Talvez fosse melhor arrumar outro lugar para que crescesse sem que ele lhe lembrasse constantemente da sua grande perda, ou que trouxesse qualquer outro tipo de sentimento complicado e doloroso para si.

O pequeno Itachi levou a mão entre as barras do berço que ficava em seu quarto, e tocou as bochechas marcadas do bebê loiro que, para a surpresa de Fugaku, fechou os olhos, demonstrando-se contente com o carinho que recebia.

— Por que ele tem essas marcas, otousan? — Itachi questionou, sem parar a carícia que fazia na pele do bebê e, pela primeira vez, expondo a curiosidade que tinha desde que Naruto viera morar com eles.

— Porque ele é especial. — o pai replicou sincero, sabendo que para Itachi o verdadeiro significado jamais seria o mesmo que para Fugaku.

Itachi assentiu, sorrindo discretamente ao ver Sasuke se arrastar até o bebê mais novo e se aninhar perto dele, abraçando-o como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia e sorrindo.

— Ele parece mesmo… especial.

Fugaku olhou para o sorriso de Sasuke e depois reparou no brilho dos olhos do filho mais velho, e se forçou a deter um reconhecimento que lhe assaltou a mente de modo repentino.

Não, realmente estava imaginando coisas erradas onde sequer existiam.

Pelo menos, assim se convenceu. Naruto foi levado pelo Terceiro antes de completar um ano e colocado sob a custódia de um orfanato. Aquela estadia do menino loiro em sua casa foi esquecida por Itachi em meio as atribulações de seus treinos e a responsabilidade que erroneamente colocou sobre os ombros de seu primogênito.

Graças ao filho mais velho, não houve como Fugaku saber que o que vira no sorriso de Sasuke e nos olhos do próprio Itachi naquele dia, se tornaria real. Porém, mesmo lhe privando da vida, Itachi trouxera para si uma paz que nunca mais encontrara desde que Minato deixara de fazer parte de sua vida.

Fim.

* * *

Notas:

Mais uma side-fic relacionada à Reminiscência e Essência...

K, espero que você tenha gostado, pelo menos um pouquinho do presente... Sei que é angst, que o dia que passou não foi muito feliz, mas escrevi de coração pra ti... Prometo depois escrever algo mais animado pra compensar, ok?

Já passou, mas Happy B-Day, K!

Aos demais leitores, espero que a história também tenha agradado também!


End file.
